A lie for love
by leavemeknow
Summary: brooke meets lucas they go out they have sex and decide to be fwb he falls for peyton and brooke finds out something life changing


Brucas

It is a sunny day in tree hill and the first day of sophomore year for Brooke Davis and Peyton sawyer. They have been best friends since kindgraden and they are on the cheer squad this year Brooke as captain and this year she is trying to get her other friend haylie to try for the squad this year.

As Peyton haylie and I enter the hall of tree hill high I can feel the eye fall on us everybody is watching us like a slow motion part in a movie. As we make it too our 1ockers haylie notice these two guy talking to coach Durham and she tells me to look so I turn around and I lock eyes with this blonde blue eyed hottie who smile and gives me a head nod. All I can do is smile because he is so hot.

The bell rings for class so we head off in different directions and I make to my class and I take my seat in the back of the room and I watch the same blonde blue eyed hottie who smiled at me walks in. The teacher introduce him as Lucas Scott and tells us he is a new student who just moved from new York and ask him to take the seat by me and all I could do was blush . As he sit he smiled and asked me my name. I told him Brooke brooke Davis and he told me he was just going to call me pretty girl every time he she's me and I just smiled then he asked if he could take me out and I can show him around town and he gave me his address and told me to pick him up at seven since he didn't know the town.

When the bell rang to change class I ran out to find Peyton and haylie to tell them what happened and they told me they help me pick out an outfit. After school we rush to my house and I got ready and remember that he gave me his address and I looked at it and I did not know it and I know every street in tree hill including the bad ones. I showed Peyton and haylie the address and they didn't know it either. Then haylie remember that it was the mansion on top of the hill. I said to myself it cant be he cant be richer than I am. So I took the chance and I went up their and it was his house. We walked and talked for hour looking at the sights. When we made it back to his house it was late as we set in my car and talked he looked at me and he put his hand on my face and he looked me in my eyes and he kissed me and it was so intense and it felt so good that I did not want to stop and I pulled away and said I cant I promised myself that I would not have sex till I know I am ready and he said ok and he respected my choice then he kissed me again and he started to move down to my neck and move his hand up my skirt and whisper in my ear and said r u sure your not ready and he reach and tooke my car keys and went into his mansion a dared me to come in. so if I wanted to leave I either had to walk home r go inside and get my keys so I went inside and when I walk in the maid said mr Scott is upstairs in his room. So I went upstairs and when I made it up there Lucas pulled me into his room and pushed me on the wall and left up my legs and got in between them and whisper in my ear you know you want me that why you came in and I told him I just came in to get my keys so please stop. So he just kissed me with so much passion that I got weak in the knees and I could say anything and he just kept kissing me and he went lower and reached my breast and I said stop please and he knew I didn't mean it. The truth is I didn't want him to stop I wanted him to keep going and he did then he stop and asked me are you sure you want to and I said yes and he just attacked me with passion and he took off my skirt and panties and as I took of my shirt he was taking off his cloth and he started kissing me and I stop him and asked if he had protection and he drop his head and realized he didn't have any and he said maybe we can just fool around and I said okay. So we went back at it and we were so into that he begged me to let him inside of me and I was so overtooken by his passion that I said ok but he has to pull out and so he did and it was so good that we did twice more then I realized how late it was I had to go home.

The next day at school we talked about that night and agreed that wee would be FWB and that was it and from then on we had sex like it was the end of the world. No one know about us so that made it easy not even my best friends.

Four months later

Lucas came to my house and he told me he had feelings for my best friend peyton and he wanted to ask her out and wanted to know if I would have a problem with it I told him it was fine but deep down I started to have feeling for him and when I saw him and peyton together my heart broke every time but they were happy.

Two weeks later

Haylie come over to spend the weekend with me since my parents were out of town again and she asked me for a tampon cause she didn't have any and I remember that I haven't gotten my period and I counted back to see how late I was and relized that I missed the last four and I told haylie. She said maybe it was just stress from school r something so we went to the drug store to buy a test

And we brought three to be sure. Iwas so nervous on the way back home. When we finally made it I didn't want to get out of the car haylie had to make me get out . When we were in my room I read the box six times before taking it and as soon as I went on the sick it turn blue all three and I cryed the whole week end and haylie was there for me. When sh asked me when was I going to tell lucas I was shock that she know and I told her I wasn't that he was happy with peyton and she asked me what was I going to do I told her that I had to see how for along I was . So the next morning I made a doctors appt and haylie went with me.

We went entered the doctors office and set down ten min later she called my name as I walked in to the room she told me to lie down on the table for the ultrasound and she put the gel on my stomach and and image came up it was a baby and the doctor told me I was about 16 weeks four months and she ask if I want to know the sex.

She told me it was a boy and I asked her why was I not showing if I was that so for along she said that some women don't show at all and look likes I was one of them. So I had more time to figure out what to do.


End file.
